


Blood Slave

by sleeplesspensieve



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeplesspensieve/pseuds/sleeplesspensieve
Summary: Adapted from a roleplay - a Vampire AUIsabelle Lightwood is amongst the elite vampires of the world and purchases human rebel slayer, Jonathan Morgenstern as her blood slave.
Relationships: Isabelle Lightwood/Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac
Kudos: 3





	Blood Slave

**Author's Note:**

> This has been adapted from a roleplay that I conducted with one of my long-term writing partners. It was based on the following prompt that I found on tumblr:  
> Vampires have taken over the Earth. They have killed more than half of the human population, and what mortals are left they feed off of as they please.  
> Muse A is a vampire from one of the wealthiest families. Muse B is one of the few rebel slayers in hiding, who spends their time killing as many vampires as possible without getting killed.  
> During one of their attacks, Muse B becomes careless and gets caught. As punishment, rather than being killed immediately, they are taken to the auction, a place where only the most elite vampires purchase personal blood slaves.  
> From the moment Muse B is brought in, Muse A takes a liking to them, placing the highest bid.
> 
> I think I've got a lot more tags to add, but that's all I can remember for now.

Hundreds of years had passed since the downfall of humanity, a new plague upon the earth taking its place. It was now vampires that plagued the streets and stripped the world of its resources. Even the humans that they needed to thrive off were now dwindling in numbers. Humans were seen as a rare commodity, with only the wealthiest vampires being able to sample such a delicacy.

The Lightwoods were a family of such privilege, one of the oldest vampire families. They had been there since the start, having watched the chaos breed and take hold of the earth. For so long, the otherwise mythical race had hidden, keeping their numbers to a minimum until a radical mind had decided to infect a large number of humans. Most fell as quickly as they were born, but there were a select few who thrived in the new world order. 

Amongst those privileges was the ability to buy a blood slave. It was only the richest of the rich that could afford a blood slave, purely because of the difficulty procuring them. They weren’t any ordinary humans; they were beautiful too. Each human that was captured was graded on appearance and then allocated to a different job. Some were kept as a shared blood bag, whilst others were kept in a facility where their only purpose was to produce and be drained of their blood. Blood slaves in particular had only one owner and they alone would determine if they were shared or not.  
Out of those humans, the blood slaves were most content and the reasoning behind that was through vampire venom. The venom of a vampire acted as a natural aphrodisiac and sedative, leaving their target willing and compliant to the will of the vampire. It was no surprise that it was abused, with vampires having sex with their blood slaves, but it was all about that privilege.

Isabelle Lightwood had been in need for a blood slave for a while now, having quickly bored of her last one and placing it on back on the market. He had been a pretty little thing, but he had broken too quickly. She liked a little bit of a fight. If she wanted someone so easy, she could’ve simply had sex with another vampire or a blood bag. She wanted someone new to play with, someone who would keep her on her toes and entertain her.

Unfortunately, due to the scarcity of humans and the pickiness of Isabelle’s tastes, she hadn’t found the one for her yet. She’d go to the auction house, check out the stock and pay for a feed before leaving. 

But not this time.

Today was different, there was someone that really piqued Isabelle’s interest. Acclaimed vampire hunter, Jonathan Morgenstern. 

Everyone was eager to have him, placing their bids, but ultimately, Isabelle won.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Let me know in the comments and keep my momentum going to continue writing and post more!


End file.
